Into The Dreaming
by Hogwartsalum
Summary: Harry Potter/ Sandman crossover. Dream of the Endless has to visit Harry Potter to warn him of the dangers he now faces.


The Dream Series: A Cold War by Morpheus.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Morpheus walked along the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his white hands tucked into his jeans pockets. Thanks to him nearly all the students where tucked up in bed asleep, most of the professors too, except for those who avoided sleep. Like Severus, there was a canny man, his dreams intrigued Morpheus. Full of symbolism, rarely pleasant. Despair, his sister, seemed to have touched this man, tainting him with despair and his brother, Destruction, had also had a hand in raising the severe potions master.  
  
Morpheus was part of a family known as the Endless, they were known in the wizarding world and every so often some luckless wizard would conjure them and soon wish he hadn't. Morpheus was Dream, he was an anthropomorphic personification, like Death in the Terry Pratchett novels. He had six siblings- two brothers and four sisters. There was Destruction, Despair, Desire, Destiny, Delirium and Death.  
  
Destruction was one of his brothers, he was the rogue of the family, the black sheep. Dream had not seen his brother in along time, the siblings didn't get on well with Destruction. Despair was one of the twins, his sister, a fat obese woman who wore little clothes and kept rats. Her realm could be seen through mirrors, and often if you stand infront of them for long enough you can feel her presence watching you. Desire was Despair's twin, Desire changed constantly she was everything you could ever want. Destiny was Dream's other brother, he was chained to the book of truth, everything that would ever happen was in that book including several large chunks about one Mr Harry Potter. Death was Dream's sister, a charming woman, she wore an Ankh around her neck and had a cheery disposition that didn't suit one with her job. She was an enigma just like his last sister. Delirium. Delirium had once been Delight but something had happened and she changed, Delirium was the youngest and so childlike. She was a child trapped in a woman's body. She was impulsive and uncontrollable. She, like them all, suited her job.  
  
Morpheus turned around a corner, his own job was difficult at times and trying at others. He rarely had enough time for what he wanted to do. He felt at times like the man he was going to see. Albus Dumbledore. Another man who understood the pressure of duty, he could never leave his post nor could Morpheus. Morpheus, being the controller of dreams, and what some may have considered a god, was able to walk around Hogwarts without too much bother. He was also able to get passed password guarded entrances and the likes which was good as he still had to see Albus.  
  
Albus didn't have much time left, Didi had told Morpheus this only last week. Albus could not fight actively in the war it would kill him but hardly anyone understood this. The boy, Potter, had thought it was to do with Albus being selfish. Harry would never understand the wisdom that came with age. Albus was a watcher as were all the Endless including Morpheus but Harry didn't understand this and resented Albus for his lack of participation in the war.  
  
Morpheus walked through Albus's door, Albus was sitting infront of his desk with a letter in his hand. Albus sighed, mortals noticed the Endless occasionally but not often, it was a rare gift like being a Parseltongue. The letter was from Severus, a letter of resignation as soon as the war was over. Severus was a brilliant teacher but like Albus he was a broken man. The war had not been won, they seemed to loose a few more to Voldemort each day and it was killing the Order. Albus looked at Morpheus and smiled warily.  
  
"Good night old man," Morpheus said stroking the white haired mans hair.  
  
"You can talk, old indeed." Albus said as Morpheus sprinkled his dust into Albus's eyes and Albus fell into a deep sleep. Morpheus sighed, his job was hard but it was his job and something had to be done about the boy. He was special, yes, but how special was all up to Harry. He would have to visit him, it would have to be done, even if his family would not support him. Albus was too weak and Voldemort could not be allowed to win. No, it was decided- he would visit the boy who lived in a dream and warn him of the perils to come. 


End file.
